


[Fanart] Serious Business

by janetcarter



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Other, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetcarter/pseuds/janetcarter
Summary: Balthamos definitely does his job as a recording angel perfectly and doesn't put all of his attention toward Baruch, a human who he's exchanged about 2 words total with so far.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Fic In A Box





	[Fanart] Serious Business

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DownToTheSea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/gifts).



  



End file.
